


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios (x Reader)

by Pandawasbored



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, For funsies, Original work - Freeform, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandawasbored/pseuds/Pandawasbored
Summary: Yet another boyfriend scenario story is exactly what this fandom needs.These scenarios will be a tad more silly than the rest of my stories so enjoy the ride and have fun reading your little hearts out! ♡





	1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So imma set some guidelines here because I really don't want to stress over updating this too consistently because it's just for fun lmao.  
So far I'll be writing for:

• Jeff the Killer  
• BEN  
• Eyeless Jack  
• Masky  
• Hoodie  
• Ticci Toby

In that order.  
Also I refuse to write for any characters I'm unfamiliar with so Slender, Zalgo, Dr. Smiley, and Laughing Jack are out of the picture.

BUT I would consider writing for Homicidal Liu and maybe a girl character but only if they're well requested! 

Thank you for reading this trash author's note ♡  
Be sure to check out my other creepypasta story that I'm sure you EJ lovers will adore!


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long so sit back and enjoy My lovelies! ♡

JEFF THE KILLER: 

The night was young, so you decided to go out with a couple of friends to go clubbing. You had your (h/l) (h/c) up in a high ponytail and donned a flattering red cocktail dress, complete with ridiculous heels you would probably have to remove halfway through the night.  
Nevertheless, your friends picked you up and drove to different clubs throughout the night.  
After hours of drinks, dancing, and shenanigans, you were stumbling home as your friends had decided to party a little more. The city lights had nearly blinded you as you slowly made your way to your neighborhood by the woods. You grasped your heels in one hand, phone clutched in the other, hair an absolute mess, and had a dazed sense of rationality. The night sky was very clear, but you didn't pay attention to the stars as you were focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.  
However, a certain figure with a permanent smile and white hoodie was watching your stumbling figure as you walked on the sidewalk along the treeline of the forest. Drunk people were the most fun to kill in his opinion. They were slower and more ditzy. He could easily just grab your small body and the job would be done.  
So that's what he did when he predicted you'd be in his reach. But instead of grabbing your waist, he had miscalculated and instead got a handful of boob, which caused you to scream loudly and for him to get flustered and fall out of the trees on top of you.  
Determined to recover from his mistake, he held down one of your arms, raised his knife, and got ready to stab.  
What he didn't expect was your spare heel hitting him in the face. For being drunk, you were pretty quick.  
You were still screaming pretty loudly, probably alerting multiple people in the neighborhood. So he jumped up, cradling his injured cheek, and growled,  
"I'll be back to finish you off."

BEN:

Another all nighter was just what you needed to finish The Legend of Zelda: Skyward sword (This is actually one of my favorite Zelda games ever ok ok it brings back memories *sheds tear*). At least that's what you thought. You changed into some shorts, thigh high socks, and a triforce sweater to prepare for the occasion. After an hour or two, you finally beat the boss and leaned back in your beanbag in satisfaction. But you realized as the credits rolled, that it was only 10pm. And you prepared for a whole night of gaming. Sighing, you got up and looked through your extensive game collection, trying to find something you haven't played before.  
You came up empty handed and you groaned. Maybe a late night trip to the used game store wouldn't hurt.  
You threw on a pair of vans (in my fanfic you wear vans, not converse deal with it) and walked a few blocks to town to the game store. A single teen, no older than you, was working. He looked utterly bored and was about as indifferent as one could get. He mumbled a, "Hello welcome to gamestop" before rolling his eyes. You browsed the shelves, almost all of the games you already played, and all games you haven't played looked very boring.  
You walked up to the counter.  
"Hey do you have any games in the back? Nome of these look very good," you asked. After a few minutes he came back with a single blank Nintendo GameCube cartridge. He handed it to you and you noticed in black sharpie, on the back it read "Majora's mask" in all caps. Creepy, but it was a Zelda game you haven't played yet so you happily paid for it and took it home.  
As you got home, you searched in your attic for your old GameCube. You set it up in your room and popped the cartridge in, starting to play. Ignoring the one saved file on the screen titled "BEN", you opened up a new file, naming it "(Y/n)" and played for a good few hours.  
At around 2am, the game had been glitching for a while, frustrating you to no end. The song of healing would constantly play backwards, you would get glitched back to start, and a strange Link statue was following you almost everywhere. Finally, you gave up and leaned to turn off the console, but before you could a text bubble popped on screen. It read,  
"You shouldn't have done that..."  
Strange, but that didn't stop you from turning it off and placing the controller up. As you stood up, your tv glitched, despite being off, and the screen seemed to turn permeable as a pale arm slowly pushed through. In horror, you backed up and fell on your butt, trying to scootch away. But the arm turned into a blonde head with a green Link hat, a body, and legs. It crawled out like the grudge, and stood, more floated, in front of you. The person looked like Link, but with black eyes and deep red pupils that oozed blood, and a tunic that was a duller green. The guy, if you could even call it that, was definitely taller than you. The link lookalike somehow glitched and it started to say "You shouldn't have done that (Y/n)," before you screamed loudly, too scared to get up and run. He suddenly snapped out of this trance by your scream, his eyes stopped leaking blood, and he smirked.  
Before disappearing back into your tv, he chuckled something that left you utterly confused,  
"Nice legs (N/n)~ Hope to see them wrapped around my waist someday."

EYELESS JACK:

You often liked to study in the local college library late at night before a test. So that's what you did tonight. After a few hours of reading and taking notes, satisfied with your progress, you closed your books, stuffed them in your bag, and walked home.  
The night air chilled your bones as the moonlight gave the local forest you were walking past an eerie glow.  
You couldn't help but feel like someone was watching you, so you constantly checked over your shoulders and whipped around to try and catch the person you thought might have been trailing you, but with no luck. You were probably just paranoid.  
You turned into the dirt trail that led into the forest. For some odd reason you lived in the middle of the creepy woods in a reasonably good sized log cabin. At least it was away from the hustle and bustle of the college city life.  
The dirt crunched under your combat boots as you pulled your oversized sweater closer to your cold body.  
Finally you reached your home. You went inside and threw your bag on your desk, and flopped on your bed. It was around 1am. You sighed as you put down your phone and decided to rest a bit before getting up and getting ready for bed. You were too tired to get up just yet. After a few minutes of relative peace, you heard your bedroom window slide open. You snapped open your eyes as a blue masked figure tumbled into your bedroom floor, panting. As if he was running from something. He seemed confused for a second and stood, his back to you the whole time, and mumbled, "This isn't my cabin..."  
You immediately sat up and screamed, which startled the guy a fair amount. He jumped and turned to you, seeing your figure reaching for your bag full of heavy textbooks to hit him with. He immediately scrambled back out of your window and ran as fast as he could to his own cabin. But as he ran, he thought about visiting again. You were pretty cute.

MASKY: (gonna include an oc as your friend in this ok ok)

Working retail definitely sucked ass. Taking being nice to people all day really just drained you. The only place you could really relax after a hard day was your favorite local bakery where you occasionally worked for since your best friend, Val's grandma owned the place. You sniffed the sweet air as you walked in and sat at your usual place. Val immediately spotted you and patted her flour covered hands on her black apron before casually sliding into the seat across from you, giving a huge smile.  
"Wassup (Y/n)? You want the usual?" She leaned forward, chin in her hands, long brown hair falling over her thick black glasses that covered reddish brown eyes. "Yeah I'll just have my usual. With an extra cup of coffee. I had a rough day," You sighed, stretching.  
Val slid out of the booth and hopped behind the counter, starting the coffee, then going to the back to grab a slice of your favorite dessert ever. New York style cheesecake. As the coffee finished, Val came back out and set the slice of deliciousness on the counter while fixing your coffee the way you liked it. Suddenly, a man in a tan jacket walked in. The bakery rarely saw someone who wasn't a familiar face, so both you and Val stared at the stranger. He definitely wasn't from town. He had soft looking brown hair, dazzling brown eyes, and a few piercings on his ears. Definitely attractive as hell.  
He strode to the counter and said,  
"One slice of cheesecake please."  
Val eyed you nervously, biting her gloss covered lip, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm taking this last slice to that girlie over there... maybe if you're brave enough you both could share~" she giggled before handing him back his money and moving to set the cheesecake in front of you, giving a cheeky wink. God you hated her so much for trying to hook you up with a hot stranger on a bad day.  
The stranger shrugged and sat across from you and of course asked if he could share.  
You blushed and nodded hesitantly, giving him one of your coffees too. You both had half of the slice, and sooner than later, he made his way to leave. He slapped a ten dollar bill in front of you to pay for the cheesecake and coffee.  
"See you later, (Y/n)," he slightly smiled and left without much more. Val squealed, witnessing the entire ordeal from behind the counter. You wondered how he knew your name, then promptly realized you had kept your nametag from work on the whole time.

HOODIE:

You often went outside to clear your mind when the going gets tough. The trees and wildlife calmed you significantly. But seeing how the deep forest was a bit scary, you opted to go to the park instead. It was rather late at night but you still sat on the swings for a bit to clear your head. Your boyfriend was being a douchebag and you didn't know what to do. He had been really clingy and jealous, so much so that you weren't allowed to hang out with any of your guy friends.  
You barely were allowed to go out alone. You had snuck out past your boyfriend while he slept to have this freedom.  
You audibly sighed. Relationships were hard and you really didn't know about how they actually worked seeing as how your first and current boyfriend was being an ass. You heard some rustling and assumed someone else was there, but it took you a while to squint out a figure that sat near a slide, watching you. This presence didn't give you the creeps, instead you smiled toward the figure and motioned for it to come sit on the other swing next to you. The figure stepped out, it was rather tall, taller than you anyway. You assumed it was a guy from the stature, so he wore a pretty faded orange hoodie and a black mask with a stitched red frown. But you didn't find it weird, just unique. He hesitantly sat next to you, and you smiled again warmly. "So you could've just joined me if you wanted. You didn't have to wait for an invitation," you giggled. He shrugged and started to swing a little.  
"Do you not want to talk?" He nodded. So you kept quiet, swung higher, and just enjoyed his company.

TICCI TOBY:

Whatever that noise was, it was driving you insane. It sounded like a loud clock, but not really.  
Tic, tic, tic.  
It sounded like bones cracking sometimes. But it never stopped. You thought that it must have been in your head but now you were sure it wasn't. It would go on and on until you got home and went to bed. It started to become what would lull you to sleep because you got so used to hearing it for a month or so.  
One day, you were reading a light novel before you had to get out of bed to get ready for work.  
The chapter ended on a cliffhanger.  
Greaaaat...  
You let out a huff as the ticks continued when you did your hair and makeup in front of your large vanity. In your reflection you saw a guy, no older than you, with sunken eyes and had unruly brown hair. You wanted to spin around but he was stronger. He pinned you to your chair, makeup only half done.  
"Y-you don't need any of that s-shit on your face," he grumbled. He twitched occasionally. That explained the ticking noises. He wiped a blood stained glove along your cheek tenderly. You flinched at the cold substance and that caused him to flinch too.  
"I-I didn't mean to smear blood on you! I'm s-so sorry!" He stuttered and blushed a little at his mistake. You were very confused. One minute he was hella scary and the next he was hella cute.  
He started to stutter really bad before you could make out what he said,  
"I-I'll c-come back t-tomorrow (Y-y/n)..."  
He tried to hop out the window but slipped and trembled, seemingly more scared of you than you of him.


	3. When He Stalks You

JEFF THE KILLER:  
After the incident, you were really too drunk to remember what had happened. But you vowed to not go out and party that hard again for a long while. So you returned to your boring routine of going to school and your job as a practicing anesthesiologist.   
But every so often at work, you'd get notes in your small locker where you put your stuff before working on a patient with the doctor you studied under. Almost every day you'd get a new one. They would say things along the lines of "I'm watching you", "I adore you", or "You put them to sleep, almost like I do".   
It was a little weird at first, but eventually, you got used to them. After a few weeks, you just stopped reading them. Whoever was writing them probably knew you weren't interested and would stop sending them anyway.  
Jeff was tired of just watching you. At first, learning what you did was a pleasant surprise. It was interesting to see you do your thing. I mean, killing people was a hell of a lot easier to him in the long run. But he followed you everywhere, to your house, to your college, and to work. He watched when you slept, through your window of course. He didn't have the balls to just go in and kill you yet. He wanted to learn your habits. Eventually he'd get you... at least that's what he told himself.

 

BEN:  
There was no way you were going to turn on your GameCube after whatever the hell happened. Ghosts, zombies, jumpscares, nothing in any game phased you. But that thing that complimented your legs? Hell to the no. You had long since packed up the device and the game and stored it in the farthest corner of your attic. After being paranoid for a few days, you had moved on after no sign of anything unusual. You played a multitude of other games though, there was no way you would give up your hella good ranks online just because you got spooked.   
But BEN didn't stay in the cartridge, far from it. He moved from device to device, listening in on your conversations online in your computer, to looking through the gallery in your phone. After a week or so, he knew almost everything about you. At first, he was planning on killing you, but as the days wore on, he was having a harder time convincing himself that was what he wanted to do. 

 

EYELESS JACK:  
Ever since you saw the guy in the blue mask, you were on edge. Not quite paranoid, but you made sure every day that you locked your windows and doors, piling stacks of boxes under each window so he couldn't come in without waking you. As a result, you spent more time at the library studying and busying yourself with work to get your mind off of it.   
Jack, on the other hand, wanted to see you again. He wondered how you'd taste seeing how adorable you were. He made note that you were going to school, from seeing all the books and empty coffee cups. As well as that you never came home before 10 every day. He never followed you into town, but when you'd walk the trail back to your cabin, he would quietly follow you. Observe you.   
He noticed that you always wore combat boots and big sweaters, since every day was cold where you lived. It was a cute style, he had to admit. It was a shame he wanted to eat your organs so bad. If it weren't for that, he would probably try to get with you. No, he was too strange and awkward for that. That would never happen. Never.

 

MASKY:  
The man with the piercings and the brown hair made you weak in the knees. You literally couldn't stop thinking about him. Val would tease you on top of it as well by sending sneaky pictures of him at the bakery. Apparently he went there a lot, more than you. But work was rough, and you couldn't waste time thinking about him, whatever his name was.  
After long days, when you had to drag yourself back home, a slice of cheesecake would be sitting on your front porch. You assumed Val, whom you told everything, realized that work was stressful and you needed a slice of your favorite dessert to get through the rest of the day. The slices kept showing up almost every night for a few weeks. You loved your friend so much for thinking of you like this, she was your favorite person in the world.   
Masky had been watching you and he wasn't ashamed of it. You weren't his target specifically, but ever since that day at the bakery, he had taken a special interest in you. He knew what you did during the day, which was work, and he wasn't interested in watching you be a good employee. He watched you at night in the comfort of your own home. For only working retail, you had a pretty nice house. Guess the overtime you so often took paid off. Masky would go to the bakery and buy a whole cheesecake from that giggly brunette that he assumed was your friend, set a piece out for you before you'd come home, and when you were sound asleep in bed, he'd sneak through your window and sit on top of your dresser to watch you sleep. Then, he'd repeat the process all over again.   
Both the other proxies and Slender (even though in Marble Hornets it's the operator but idc this is my story) thought he was wasting his time and getting soft, but Masky gladly still filled his quotas. He was just interested in you. A lot.

 

HOODIE:  
Even though stalking was Hoodie's bread and butter, he respected you and your kindness. At least for a little while. After that day on the swings, he decided to keep on coming to the park in hopes of doing it again. And you seemed to have the same idea. Every day you two would swing together and he would listen to you talk about anything and everything. He liked the way your (h/l) (h/c) hair moved in the wind and the way your eyes sparkled when they landed on him. No one showed him this sort of mutual respect before, so he immediately figured that you were special to him. He would even go as far to say that he liked you.   
As a friend, of course!  
Often times Hoodie would stay quiet and just listen, but one night you had said something very somber, and he didn't know how to react or even if you said what he thought you said.   
So he spoke, for the first time since he met you, "Huh?"  
You giggled quietly and teased, "Oh so you can talk."  
Hoodie snapped out of it and shook his head furiously.   
"Well what I said was that my boyfriend hurt me, and I don't know what to do..." You repeated as you covered your wrist with your sweater to hide the bruises. He became oddly irate upon hearing what you said. The very next day, your boyfriend was at the top of his hit list. And from that point on, he made it his duty to watch over you, without your knowledge. He wanted to respect you, but keeping you safe was more important. 

 

TICCI TOBY:  
Whoever it was that was stalking you before, wasn't really good at being sneaky. The ticks and cracking came back the next day after he stumbled out of your window. You couldn't always see him necessarily, but you heard him. All. The. Time.  
You already knew he seemed to be more scared of you than anything, so you didn't worry about getting hurt after a while. You had even started talking to him when you heard the ticks. He never responded, but you assumed that maybe he wanted to listen.   
Toby learned pretty quick that his ticks didn't seem to bother you as much anymore, so he watched you more often. He liked listening when you talked or sang, it calmed him. Slender insisted that you needed to die, but Toby wasn't too keen on listening to anyone. He wished he could touch you again, but without any blood on his hands to scare you away.


End file.
